Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine-driven working machine in which a cooling fan and an inverter are provided in an inside of an outer case.
Description of the Related Art
As an engine-driven working machine, there is known a generator in which a first intake port and a second intake port are formed in an outer case, an inverter is cooled with cooling air that is guided from the first intake port, and a fuel tank is cooled with cooling air that is guided from the second intake port (Refer to International Publication No. WO 2008/032414, for example).
However, when the first intake port that cools the inverter, and the second intake port that cools the fuel tank are respectively formed individually, an opening of the outer case becomes large, which is not preferable from the viewpoint of suppressing noise.
As the means for suppressing noise, reducing the opening of the outer case to be small is conceivable. However, when the opening of the outer case is reduced to be small, an exclusive shroud is required, which efficiently guides the cooling air taken in from the opening to the inverter and the fuel tank.
This becomes a hindrance to decreasing the number of components, and there is a room for improvement from this point of view.